


三月份的圣歌

by Cathedral_F



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathedral_F/pseuds/Cathedral_F
Summary: ▼全程ooc▼满足私欲的妄想▼扭曲自闭力技速爆炸帝弥托利x直球引火上身a到爆炸贝雷特▼写五年前比写h还快乐（？）
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 57





	三月份的圣歌

——————

他就这样站在大修道院最里面的大教堂的废墟边上。也许最忠诚的教徒都不会像他这样，终日站在大教堂的废墟边上，既不祷告也不高唱圣歌。但他一定是最虔诚的信徒。

那些大教堂引以为傲的千年彩玻璃、壁画甚至是女神的神像都随着五年前的大修道院保卫战化作尘土。艺术品的消亡是令人扼腕叹息的，但也就仅限于此了。在自身难保的境地之下，大修道院也只能成为盗贼的寻宝之处。战火将一切吞噬之后，芙多拉的百姓是不是还信仰着女神，这恐怕才是最大的问题。如果信仰本身都不复存在的话，千年的大修道院只能成为历史的陪葬品了。

当然这些对于只寻思着怎么用最残酷的手段杀掉那个发起战争的女人以此来告慰因为战火而丧失性命的亡灵的他来说。无所谓。  
都是些无所谓的事情罢了。

“大教堂应该用于祈祷。”  
祷告？向谁？如果这个世界上真的有女神的话，战争就不会在五年前发生了。落魄的大修道院，四散的教徒，失去大司教的教团，千年祭也成了笑谈。没人会在意的。弱小的人们失去信仰，强大的人们只不过换一种方式活在世上。无论是不是赛罗斯教，根本就是无所谓的事情。

“那你为什么站在这里。”  
那不是明摆着的事情吗。双亲、古廉、杜笃、教导武学的老师、王国宫殿的士兵还有很多很多为了帮助我逃命而失去生命的人们，他们都站在那里不是吗。我怎么能不和他们说说话。我怎么，如此独活。我怎么。不复仇的话，是不行的。不把那个女人的头剁下来挂在帝国的城墙上可不行。如果我都忘记自己的职责，到底会有谁为他们洗清冤屈和愤恨。我不这么做可不行。我是帝弥托利。流淌着王家之血的野兽。只为复仇而活的....野兽...！不累计尸体的话就无法向前。

“你想寻死吗。”  
死？再杀掉那个女人之前，我怎么能死。如果我死在复仇之路上，谁还会为他们伸出援手！  
这种愚蠢的发言到底从谁口中发出！老师...为什么连你也...试图阻碍我的步伐！

“你明白的吧，因为帝弥托利你一直都很聪明。这样下去，你不能达到目的。”  
什么不能达成目的？是指堆积尸体的事情吗。那无所谓，总得有人当个刽子手。野兽就得活着像个野兽。这世上也没有哪个人清清白白的活着，单纯沾染上血的话，老师，你不也一样吗。你和我一样，为了复仇也是不则手段。

“我也不想在看你为难自己了。”  
为难？！完成自己的使命，屠杀贼人到底哪里不对！老师你应该明白的。那个女人到底在做些什么伤天害理的事情，又是老师你我的仇人！难道你就想这样放过？！  
“闭嘴！”  
老师你不会不明白。

我所做之事是正义。

“......”  
然后，浅绿发的男人皱起眉头地站在他身边，不再说话了。

————————

对于贝雷特来说，他本就不擅长与人交际。佣兵期间也是尽量推脱与目标人物多次接触的任务，与雇主交流之类的事情大多也交给自己的父亲杰拉尔特去做，由此杰拉尔特对于自己不食烟火的儿子尤为头疼。虽然干他们佣兵这一行的确实不太需要说什么，好好达成雇主的目的就能收到报酬。但贝雷特这二十多年一直履行贯彻着“人狠话不多”的灰色恶魔形象，让杰拉尔特非常担心这之后贝雷特与他之外的人的羁绊问题。人嘛，一生总逃不掉结婚生子，一直游走在人际交往的边缘的贝雷特在自己死后连个像样的“朋友”都没有的话，人生总感觉非常可惜。

所以杰拉尔特皱起眉头再三强调贝雷特对待那帮子贵族子弟要稍微仁慈一点，照顾一点，挑个稍微好说话的级长，糊弄糊弄过去。虽然不期望贝雷特与学生们好好相处，但起码不要惹出是非，这样蕾雅大人的面上也挂不住。贝雷特点了点头，算是答应了。  
教导学生是第一次，他完全没有自信能指望这帮贵族子弟能跟上自己的步伐，能顺顺利利地完成教学目标就算达到及格线了吧。得亏贝雷特常年的佣兵识人技巧，让他通过观察和些许交谈了解到了各个学级的学生的大致情况。隶属于王国出生的青狮的学生，归咎于“骑士之国”的文化背景，整体上单纯而又不算太难相处，加上级长帝弥托利的言谈举止谦逊大方，对自己的态度毕恭毕敬，看上去也是聪明听话的类型，开展课题工作应该也不会太为难自己。同时帝弥托利表现的过分“正常”“阳光”的隐藏之下的东西，贝雷特也很感兴趣，所以贝雷特选择了青狮学级。

本来应该是这样...

“汝真是迟钝啊。不会没看出来那个金发的级长——叫...叫...帝弥...帝弥托利的学生。喜欢你吧？”  
“没那回事。他只是尊敬我而已。”贝雷特擦拭着刀刃上的血迹，这是刚刚清理山贼残党留下的。“而且我选了当他们的老师，所以他大概是感激我。”  
贝雷特对于处理这样的工作很熟练，而他的那些学生还带着些下不去手的仁慈之心。但是这份仁慈带上战场可能会导致不可预料地后果。菲利克斯...嗯应该是叫这个名字。那个天天找自己练剑的学生，倒是早就有了些觉悟。至于帝弥托利，贝雷特有些惊讶，他像是身体本能就很熟悉那些东西而移动着，无论是闪躲敌人的攻击，避开要害，还是挥舞手中枪的姿态都是像习惯了一样。但是他的心中还存有良知和迷茫，所以他还不能自如的挥舞他的枪。

“哼~真是这样吗？他看汝的眼神和别的学生看你的眼神可不一样。言谈上面也客气的过分，普通的学生会这么刻意地找话题拉近和汝的距离并且那么在意汝的态度嘛。吾可是很清楚。汝还是太天真了。”苏谛斯轻飘飘地浮在空气之中得意的晃着双腿。  
“是吗。帝弥托利是级长，会私下找我讨论课题和介绍大修道院的事情应该很正常。”贝雷特起身，将擦拭好的剑入鞘。又翻开记录下青狮学级所有学生的大致家世背景和擅长能力的本子，细细打量，“他们还没经历过生死搏斗。憧憬武义强大的佣兵的力量无可厚非。”  
“不如汝和吾赌一把。那个叫做帝弥托利的孩子会在他毕业前向汝表白。而且是小心翼翼地把汝约到庭院里，七绕八绕地说些不着调的话，又怕汝拒绝的不敢抬头看汝，大概还会送戒指之类的东西吧。呼呼呼，年轻人的爱情的真是甜呢~”  
“刚开始就谈论毕业的事情吗...还有爱情什么的...离我太远了”

“汝不要打岔！赌注的话......吾的自创的歌曲，就告诉汝。”  
“歌曲？”  
“是吾自创的圣歌，大概没人听过。虽然很多事情都不记得了，但是这首歌倒是记得的很清楚。而且很好听，这点吾很有自信！”  
“但是我没什么好给你的。”贝雷特摩挲着本子皱着眉想了想，“我就只有我自己和剑。我的事情，你都看在眼里吧。”  
“说的倒也是呢。真苦恼...苦恼...、啊，对了。如果吾真的说对了，汝就将圣歌唱给他听吧。”  
“但是这样你不是还得将圣歌告诉我吗？”  
“汝这人有没点人情味！！这点小事，就不要在意了！”  
“哈.....。”  
“圣歌的歌词吾只唱一遍，所以汝要好好地学会它。圣歌之中富有的感情能平复他人的心情，但只能对着一个人唱，汝明白了没！”  
“这样也是圣歌吗...”  
“汝！不要太过分了！”

结局大修道卷入战火之中，更何谈毕业这件事了。引以为傲的大教堂穹顶大开天窗，贝雷特倒是能从中看见月亮和星星。传说女神会在春天回归大地，俯视芙朵拉的大地才有了庆祝女神重生的节日。但是贝雷特从来未在那片小小的天空之中看到过象征苏谛斯的那颗星星，或者听到苏谛斯对自己再说过什么。  
但是在贝雷特昏迷的那五年之中，他总是能听到苏谛撕的歌声，和五年前蕾雅在舞会上唱的相似。恐怕那就是她所说的“圣歌”吧。

————————

“汝不会是喜欢上帝弥托利了吧！哼哼，吾也是第一次见汝如此慌张呢！年轻真好呢！呼呼。”  
“怎么会”贝雷特心虚的躺在床上闭上眼睛，他累极了。像是抽空气的气球，“是你的错觉。”  
今天是白鹭杯开赛之前的前三天，他悄悄去训练室看望那个试图在白鹭杯前面练习舞步夺得优胜的他认真的学生。虽然对于要参加白鹭杯这件事，他的小王子有些幽怨。不过也是难得看到帝弥托利向自己抱怨的样子，贝雷特在帝弥托利没看出的他面无表情之下窃喜。  
后者在看到自己的时候又惊又喜，难言喜悦地三步两步跑到自己跟前，接着又故作生气地请自己跳舞以此作为白鹭杯的训练。当然老师得跳女步，而他与帝弥托利的体格差，也确实让他跳女步更为合适。但他又对贵族之间的舞蹈不太熟悉，自己又是佣兵出生，也就懂点粗俗的鉴赏，只好摆摆手。

“我看着你跳就行。”  
“老师稍微也要负起点选我参加白鹭杯的责任吧”他的小王子气鼓鼓地径直拉住自己的手，又顺势抱住自己的腰，他微微低头长长的刘海荡下来却依旧挡不住帝弥托利微笑的蓝眼睛，他们静静地注视着他的老师，贝雷特没想到也会有一天被他的级长盯得全身的气血上涌，他看着帝弥托利的嘴巴一张一合，在训练场的灯火下泛着水润，  
“没关系，就算老师是佣兵没跳过舞也没关系。我会稍微教教老师的，舞会的时候老师也不想干坐着吧？”  
其实我倒想干坐着。希望今年舞会的时候大家别都请自己跳舞就好。贝雷特撇开目光，像是下定了很大决心地深吸一口气。

“不要对我太抱期望。”  
“荣幸至极，老师。”

“但是你和他跳舞的时候不是挺快乐的的嘛。他看向你的眼神也很深情，下腰的时候你差点就让他吻你了吧。”  
“那是意外！”贝雷特睁开眼睛，从床上跳起来，盯着在空中晃着腿悠然自如地撑着脸颊戏谑地笑着看着自己的女神，后者表示“年轻真好。”  
“他是我的学生，只是对我很尊敬，而且为了赢下白鹭杯的比赛所以...”  
“这可难说。”

————————  
半夜 大修道院 大教堂废墟

贝雷特也不知道为什么自己睡不着就跑到那么远的地方来。同时也不知道这是他第几十次拜访大教堂，可能他还是担心帝弥托利，他五年前最乖而五年后最不听话的学生。他试图去分担一些压在帝弥托利肩膀上的重担，但是很可惜，他仅仅只能远观他的绝望他的复仇，他伸出援手的时刻似乎有些太晚了。如果五年前他没有掉落谷底，是不是帝弥托利就不会被诬陷杀死伯父而处刑？杜笃是不是也不会死在帮助帝弥托利叛逃的路上，而自己是不是能走进他内心，又或是阻止帝国侵略王国的战争？  
他感觉到无力，即便自己拥有女神之力，但他依旧也有做不到的事情。尽管他能倒转时间，但是他也依旧阻止不了父亲的死和帝弥托利的堕落。

而他来到这里。长靴踏在大教堂的带着花纹的瓷砖上，清脆却没能激起眼前人回头往他一眼的欲望。  
帝弥托利还站在那里，似乎连睡眠都弃之不顾。他的黑眼圈一直很重，头痛的问题在五年前就开始发作，贝雷特当时应该更早的关注这个问题。辗转反侧无法入眠的痛苦却支撑着他一次次去训练场上直至黎明。他的口中念念有词，似乎是于他人交流。  
“没问题的父亲大人。一切都会结束。”  
“古廉你担心太多了。”

他忽然就想起了苏谛斯教自己的圣歌，他不知道为什么他在这个时刻回想起这些，也不确定这对于帝弥托利来说是不是有用。但他想起苏谛斯说过，“圣歌”能平复他人的感情，就像蕾雅让他递给亚修的香草。希望他能由此减少失眠的次数。贝雷特并不能将圣歌唱的如此婉转动听，像蕾雅大司教或者苏谛斯女神做的那样那样，他仅仅是单纯的将音节和歌词唱出，就和他邀请青狮的同学参加赛罗斯日一样。他成功的吸引了帝弥托利的目光。他的目光微微颤抖然后又缩进漆黑的角落。

女神所作的歌曲确实有其神奇的地方。贝雷特想，如果他早点想起来这些，是不是能让帝弥托利稍微好受一点。不过效果可能还是聊胜于无。  
“...”  
贝雷特想着措辞向着帝弥托利的方向走去，这对于一个不擅长交流的人有些困难，半天也只能憋出一句问候，借着破了洞的大教堂的天花板漏出的月光看清了他的脸。浓重的黑眼圈，恍恍惚惚站不稳的状态，耷拉着的金色头发失去以往的光彩，还有他的浅蓝色的眸子，紧张而有敌意地看着自己的脸，似乎在质问他到此的目的。  
“....”

到底是多久了。帝弥托利无视他的存在陷入绝望呢。

贝雷特萌生出想抱抱他的想法。  
就像当年帝弥托利看着久久待在骑士团团长的房间无助的自己而热情地拥抱了他。他说，老师你需要我的一个拥抱。然后他被帝弥托利拥进怀里，他感受到帝弥托利有节奏的心跳声以及他的热度，他垂下的发丝扫过他的脸颊，然后传来好闻的味道，法嘉斯雪的味道。他隐约间看到他的笑容，“老师需要我的话，我随时都在”然后贝雷特难过地闷在他的肩头无声的落泪，帝弥托利抚摸他的后背，他如此度过那段痛苦的时光。

贝雷特并不意外地是个行动派。他毫无顾忌地张开双臂，试图将这个高自己一个头的大狮子搂在怀里，意外的，对方并没有闪躲或者拒绝的意思，而是任由他轻轻抚摸他的头发和脸颊。  
“帝弥托利，你已经做的足够好了。我会陪着你，为你做任何事。”  
贝雷特感觉到腰部收紧的力道，帝弥托利回抱住了他。他以为帝弥托利会推开自己，但他还记得白天帝弥托利说的那句“老师，小心”，他的心并没有完全死去，他肯定还在在意同自己一起出生入死的军队和战友。贝雷特感觉他责任重大。他的肩头一颗沉甸甸的乱匆匆的脑袋落在上面。散乱的金发擦过他的耳廓和脸颊，脖子，让他感觉到痒，他感觉到帝弥托利不稳的呼吸，他的热度以及沉重而又跳的乱七八糟的心脏。他一定很久没睡好，贝雷特想，却又强撑着自己上战场。没什么比失眠更痛苦的了。  
接着他又听到帝弥托利比五年前低沉了许多的声音，疲惫而又慵懒地在耳朵边悄悄回荡，“老师说什么都愿意为我做？”  
“嗯”，贝雷特顺了顺他的背，“只要你想。”

“即便是我现在说和我做爱。你都愿意么，老师。”帝弥托利嗤笑着缓慢又色情地顺着脊梁从老师的肩胛骨摸至尾椎。帝弥托利明显感觉到怀里的人颤抖了一下，他等待着老师狠狠的推开他，拒绝他，然后他就可嗤笑老师想要帮助自己不过是说着玩玩，这样老师就会抛弃他，无视他，而不是天天到这个鬼地方，和那些多如蝗虫的帝国军战斗，天天考虑紧缺的物资和不足的军力准备和自己一同送死。  
他的老师，那个能劈开虚空的人，不应该和自己一样落得这样的结局。该复仇的只有他一个就够了。  
“我说了”贝雷特抬头捧住帝弥托利的脸颊，“只要你想”  
然后不顾帝弥托利的惊愕的眼神，用力吻了上去。

贝雷特是说到做到的人，但他显然不会接吻。  
他笨拙地伸进帝弥托利的口腔又笨拙地舔弄帝弥托利的舌头试图与他共舞，但很快就被帝弥托利把握住节奏，一波波潮水般的亲吻吮吸和吞咽，如同进食般的对待让贝雷特乱了呼吸，而后退之时被扣住后脑的老师显然无处可逃，他被帝弥托利拘禁在怀里和背后大教堂的石柱上，仓皇无措。  
然后帝弥托利好心地放开了他毫无性经验的老师。他来了兴致。可能是他这五年来最打得起精神的一次，同时为这时亲吻自己的老师感到不值。如果这个吻来的早一点就好了。他戏谑的看着月光下被吻得面红耳赤的老师，他的老师依旧平静地望着他，是波澜不惊的海面。  
“现在放弃还来得及哦，老师。”  
贝雷特坚定地摇了摇头。

他迎着帝弥托利的目光解开了自己胸口的锁扣，长袖的外套应声而落，露出里面单薄的内衬。  
贝雷特并没有穿平时的那身肩甲和手甲，当然也是基于深夜散步的原因。没人能在深夜中成功袭击自己，这点自信他还是有的。他在黑色内衬外草草披了长袖外套和套着长裤就出了门，而这些紧贴设计的内衬，无一例外都在彰显贝雷特的身材，是一个标准的锻炼精干的佣兵并非丰满柔软的女性那样吸人眼球。且帝弥托利也不是第一次见，但他还是下意识的吞了吞唾沫。  
贝雷特轻松的解开衬衣的扣子，裸露在帝弥托利视线之下的是老师的胸口白皙的皮肤和锻炼地恰到好处的腰腹，他们重重叠叠出贝雷特好看的腰线和肚脐，又在月光之下蒙上纱，恍惚之间帝弥托利以为自己在做一个梦。一个他爱着的老师愿意满足自己所有的欲望，实现自己所有的幻想和自己做爱的美梦。

他们会彼此亲吻，会彼此高潮着射精，互相低语爱的誓言——但至少不要是他现在这样。他不够好。不。他已经失去了说好的资格。如果是五年前，他肯定会开心到疯吧。他会肆无忌惮地亲吻老师的每一寸肌肤，烙下自己的齿痕和吻痕，生怕别人尤其库罗德没能看见自己和老师的交欢和老师属于自己的所有物这回事，这样他的老师就不会被别的学生拉着去参加茶会，餐会或者跳舞的事情了。这样他的老师就会只看着他，只教导他，只在自己面前露出那些表情了。而他会得到老师的爱，褒奖和与命运相搏的力量，他会实现他的理想，达成他的老师希望他达成的一切，他感觉他什么都能做到。但至少不要是现在。  
帝弥托利在心里咆哮，他要制止他的老师，制止所有不应该发生的一切——

贝雷特毫无迟疑地继续脱掉自己裤子，轻轻抬头的前端吐出些许液体的性器落入帝弥托利的眼中。他根本无法从那里移开目光，他的理性对他咆哮着说不，他应该狠狠地拒绝他的老师。但他还是违背了他的意志。  
老师的性器周边的毛发很稀疏，且带着同老师如今发色一样的浅色，他颤颤巍巍的挺立着，就和勉强自己脱下衣服站在自己眼前的老师一样。虽然入春，但是深夜的寒意和自己的视线还是让他的老师微微颤抖着身子。他看得出他的老师在不安，是啊，他的老师完全不懂这些，他的老师怎么可能会懂那些。他在犹豫怎么侍奉自己。他低垂的眉眼为自己解开铠甲和长裤的拉链。他不清楚自己的老师在想些什么，可能会觉得他恶心，会觉得他是个喜欢自己男老师的变态，他应该为自己无礼的条件生气，然后再也不见他的离开但他的老师乖巧地顺着自己的指示做却让他有些生气。他也不知道自己为什么这么生气，明明一切都是自己所希望的那样，如他自慰的时候所希望的——他的老师会脱掉手套，拉开他的裤链，自上而下轻轻抚摸他的性器，可能还会在他目光的注视下，毫无犹豫地将它含入口中。可能尺寸的问题，他的老师只能含住头部，然后他会努力地舔舐他渗出的液体，或者摆动头部让他含的更深。

当梦想与现实即将重叠的时候。帝弥托利觉得自己快疯了。他将老师抵上冰凉的立柱，肆无忌惮地亲吻每一片让他着迷的肌肤，让他们燃烧，又落下撕咬。  
他像个野兽一样侵食老师的每一寸肌肤，也不管老师微微皱起的眉头，和压抑着最后变成抚摸在他的头发之上的手。他感觉到罪恶感，但无法回头。他想那么做。  
他压下老师的头，让贝雷特的身子低下去够到他的腰间，又将性器抵在老师的嘴唇，对方在疑惑之下又抬头望向自己，似乎是在希望帝弥托利能给他一些指示。帝弥托利似乎还是受不了被他的老师毫无顾忌地直视的目光，而他只是闭上眼睛扶住老师的头让他含下去。贝雷特没有让他失望。  
温润的口腔包裹着他的性器，笨拙的舌头扫荡在前端刮走流淌出来的液体，而这些液体在老师的舔弄下越变越多，舔弄变成吮吸，色情的吞咽声和轻微的老师的呜咽声刺激着帝弥托利的神经。他从未想象过自己的老师会在今天吮吸吞吐自己的性器。明明是那么色情的事情，他的老师却像对待神圣而又易碎的物品那样小心翼翼。帝弥托利感觉到他的性器在自己老师的手中愈发充血膨胀，他急不可耐想要进入老师的身体。他想亵渎眼前的女神。  
他单手插进老师的发间，强迫他的老师抬头看他，他压抑住自己的喘息和跳的乱七八糟的心跳，他的脑海一直在噼里啪啦的放着焰火，他所有的欲望汇聚在一起拼命地向他嘶吼。破坏一切。不要再装作伪君子。他就是这么肮脏的一个人，天天想着操他老师满脑子性交的野兽。他低沉说，“好了。”

他的老师果然听话的吐出自己的性器，离开时拉出细丝，但他毫不顾忌的眨了眨眼睛，很自然的动作，却在帝弥托利的眼中放慢了无数倍。沁绿色的眸子遮掩在细密的睫毛之下，之后如同阴晴圆缺的明月再次出现，毫无阴霾，似乎刚刚舔弄吮吸帝弥托利的性器都是过眼云烟的小事，朦胧的月光模糊了老师的面容，显得神圣而又静谧。  
帝弥托利感觉自己克制不住想要侵犯他的老师的欲望了，他们膨胀着，手拉手在脑海中唱着歌，不是圣歌，而是色情的吐息和呻吟，他迫不及待地想看到这一切。  
五年前的白鹭杯前的舞，五年前的生日餐会还有无数个他单独和老师在房间里讨论课题和日常的茶会，午夜老师单独辅导的交战以及训练过后和老师在澡堂的聊天。他早就想要那么做了。狠狠地亲吻老师，然后将老师压在身下侵犯，看着他因为自己的抽插带来的快乐而欢愉地呻吟，又因为是自己的学生而顾忌，而责备而惊讶地看着自己。一切都传达在老师看似面无表情的眼眸里。他步履薄冰地维持着这段关系，然后在今天的疯狂之中，毁掉他努力维持的好好学生的假象。老师一定很失望。而他只想看老师失望的叹气放弃自己的样子。这样他就可以毫无压力地去怨恨，自己果然不被女神所爱。

没有人爱着自己，因为爱着自己的人都会不幸。

他翻过老师的身，让老师抵在大教堂的石柱上。他不可能做的温柔，只能在进入之前稍微压抑自己，他的早在理智在接触老师皮肤的时候开始崩溃。他强硬地掰开老师的腿，贝雷特褪下的长裤被踢到一旁，唯有长靴还好好地穿在膝盖以下的部分。帝弥托利尽可能让他们分开的大一些，好承受住自己不知怎样宣泄的爱。

“老师，我进来了。”

他在老师的耳畔说道，几乎是忍下他所有的怨恨，带着报复心的复仇。不等贝雷特反应过来，他就将性器推入老师的身体之中。推送的过程如他想象的那般并不顺利，像是在一团血肉之中硬生生摩擦，温润的红色顺着他们交合的地方滴滴答答流淌在大教堂的地砖上。他感觉到他的老师的身子明显在颤抖，他痛苦地倒吸冷气，和咬牙切齿地忍耐，倔强地不让帝弥托利听到自己痛苦地喘息。但只是刚开始，他的老师甚至还没接纳完他的全部。帝弥托利感觉自己在笑，裂开嘴角的狂妄。如果是五年前就好了。可能他还会小心地掌控力道尽量不去伤害他的老师。但现在不同了。他的老师该受的痛，今天就会加倍奉还。因为他在怨恨，为什么能劈开虚空的老师没能救他。为什么五年前几乎完美的他无法向老师求爱，而现在的自己却轻易的得到了这一切。他明明，没有资格。他根本不应该得到这一切。而这份没有由来的怨恨驱使着他的欲望，他的爱，他的所有不能诉说，来不及诉说的感情一起。

“痛的话讨厌的话，推开我不就好了。”

帝弥托利继续着推送，他的性器如同他的枪一样依靠他无可匹敌的力量强硬地劈开老师柔软的内壁，他感觉到老师紧紧吸附着自己，紧紧地拥抱着他。接纳包容着他的所有。他被老师无情的爱包裹着。他不在做梦。他享受这一切。屠杀一切，破坏一切的欲望。毕竟他就是野兽，流淌着王家布雷达德血脉的野兽。  
贝雷特依旧摇摇头，撑着自己身子的手臂用力抓着石壁，因疼痛而涌出的生理盐水模糊了他的视线，坠落到地板上。他被帝弥托利强硬地掰过下巴，对方怜惜又快乐地注视着他，遗憾地将最后的部分推送到他深爱的老师的身体里的最深处。

贝雷特不知道自己是如何度过这段噩梦。他感觉自己像个大风大浪之中飘荡的船只，无依无靠的起伏。唯一不同的是帝弥托利的撞击在狠狠碾碎他的同时给他带来了连绵不断的快乐。他的全身被帝弥托利舒展开，被分开的大大的双腿强撑着打颤，承受着帝弥托利撞击的力量，撑着柱子的双手被帝弥托利交叠的覆盖。  
随着抽送的进行，他的肠开始分泌那些爱液，促进着帝弥托利的抽送，一切都变了味。性器的摩擦变得暧昧，帝弥托利的撞击让他变得兴奋。直至帝弥托利长驱直入到他的前列腺，撞击他可怜的敏感点，他才感觉到为什么那么多同为佣兵的人会沉迷将自己生死相拼的钱落到那些花枝招展的女人手里。  
电击般巨大而转瞬即逝的快感让他一个不注意地惊叫出声，他以为他能无言的完成这场性爱。 但终究只是他以为而已。他感觉到背后来自帝弥托利胸腔的震动，他在笑。 而他现在没有什么身为老师的自尊。也无法从老师学生的层面去指责帝弥托利现在的所作所为。是他自愿的。他自愿和帝弥托利做爱，侮辱或者承受疼痛。

“老师被我这样对待也会觉得舒服吗。”

他轻飘飘地吐息在自己的耳朵旁，刺激着所有开始变得敏感的肌肤，惊的贝雷特多藏在发梢之下的双耳羞红。但他做不到去拒绝对方。他不会那么做同时也不应该。  
帝弥托利一手捉住他无处可藏的性器，一手抬起他的下巴，他玩味地欣赏着贝雷特因性爱的兴奋而红润的脸颊和挂在长长的睫毛上的泪珠。像极了刚下过雨的春日。他的心情忽然变得好了起来。老师忍耐着性爱的快乐的表情完完全全就是个快要折服在自己给予的疯狂之下的堕落女神。他不禁想要看到更多，更多，听到老师喊着自己名字的婉转呻吟，更多老师求饶的无法呼吸的啜泣。  
帝弥托利施加着手上的力度套弄着贝雷特可怜的性器，抽送的速度却不减。他依旧精准而又力道惊人地撞击在贝雷特的前列腺上。贝雷特感觉他快在这场拉锯战中惨败，他几乎要抑制不住自己的呻吟，那些因快乐而变得欢愉的圣歌会在他的口中，变成暧昧而又色情地吐息。支撑着自己身子的手臂快要滑落，贝雷特出于本能地追逐欲望，抬起腰肢和臀部，忘我地配合着帝弥托利的抽插而摇起腰肢。  
“老师，你知道你现在在晃腰么。”帝弥托利几乎就要胜利了，“是想要夹住我一样，色情而又磨蹭地晃腰。老师其实很喜欢我这样吧。因为很舒服。”  
贝雷特找不出反驳的借口，他张口就会变成支支吾吾的呻吟，燃烧理智的欢爱让他根本无法思考，他幽怨地瞪着帝弥托利，却被帝弥托利带笑的灼热的目光给迎击回去。  
“哈啊..啊....嗯..帝弥...不要...”  
他闭着眼睛开始呻吟，帝弥托利加速的抽动让他无暇估计是不是他的声音会传遍整个大教堂，他只好向女神祈祷这午夜时分没人会看到他们之间的疯狂性爱。  
帝弥托利满足现在的状况。作为完全胜利者的他随意摆布着他的老师。这可能是因果报应。女神没能救他的报应。  
“不要什么？老师不舒服吗，那我停下来了。”  
帝弥托利忍住爆炸的性欲停下进攻的动作，他抬眼嗤笑，面对欲望女神也会沦落至凡人。就算是他的老师。  
他的老师颤抖地收紧后穴，压抑住急促的呼吸，用力撑住滑落的身子，脸上的红晕没有褪去，眼角的泪珠还挂着，他望向帝弥托利，紧皱的眉头让他看上去像被抛弃的小兽一样可怜，帝弥托利感觉自己的心脏一颤，罪恶感再次涌上心头，他何时和老师说过这些无礼的话，有何时敢这样为所欲为地对待老师。他明明不在做梦——  
他听到他略带喘却依旧平淡的说，“是我不对。继续吧，帝弥托利”

帝弥托利无言地继续了。硕大的性器继续在狭窄的甬道中带起缓慢又酥麻的摩擦，在配合贝雷特扭腰的节奏中挺入到最深处。  
帝弥托利感觉到他的老师前所未有的兴奋和诱人，急促的呼吸声变成连绵的呻吟，随着帝弥托利逐渐控制不住的加速和力度，变得更加破碎而又甜腻，他们促使着帝弥托利忘记复仇忘记痛苦的一切，只满足当下的快乐。  
他们的交合不再干涩而疼痛，他的老师兴奋的爱液填满他们摩擦的空隙，发出黏腻的水声。到处都染上火焰，熊熊不息。  
“哈嗯...啊啊...帝弥...嗯啊.....”他可爱的老师在叫他，“帝弥...要..要....”他低头，低垂的金发扫过老师染上粉红的脖颈，他看着贝雷特干燥的嘴唇和轻轻皱起的眉头，立马理解到他的老师想要他的一个吻。他抬起老师的下巴，开始接吻。这次接吻他没舍得闭上眼睛。他可爱的老师闭上眼睛，支支吾吾地哼出呻吟，软糯的舌头交缠在口腔间，渐渐变成贝雷特吮吸  
他的舌和嘴唇再吞下他的唾液，半睁开眼睛地亲吻他的嘴角和脸颊，他很乐意看到他的老师如此主动的样子，当然他也很喜欢吮吸他的老师的舌和嘴唇，因为这让一个尝不出味道的人感觉到了甜。

“嗯啊...帝弥...很舒...啊...哈啊...舒服...”贝雷特从来不会吝啬他的夸奖，即便是在性爱当中，他都夸奖他的学生做的如何出色。因为帝弥托利确实是这样一个出色的学生，无论擅长还是不擅长他都会全力以赴而他也乐于看到帝弥托利隐藏不住的喜悦，“老师...我...也...哈啊...很舒服...”

贝雷特心中想着，这就是他想要的了。他们可能碍于各个层面的事情没法生活在一起，他也不确定他以后的日子是不是能陪在他的小王子身边，至少现在，他能。而他们都很享受。这就足够了。  
贝雷特感觉到自己的性高潮来临。无数次的冲撞，呻吟，累积的快感快要爆发，他的后庭开始颤抖地紧缩。帝弥托利似乎察觉到了这一点，他握住贝雷特的性器，堵住他的老师发泄的小口，贝雷特身子颤了颤，被突如其来抑制住的宣泄像堵住喷发的火山口，他无奈的扭捏着身子求饶，“哈啊..嗯嗯啊....啊啊.......帝弥...要...”但他同时感觉到帝弥托利急促不稳的呼吸和喷洒在自己耳边的炙热吐息，“老师.....我们一起...一起”  
贝雷特闭着眼睛喘息着，困难地点头同意了。他被帝弥托利抱起来翻过身子，双腿下意识夹住帝弥托利的腰，毫无借力的整个人腾空地环住帝弥托利的脖颈，帝弥托利托住他的臀部，小幅度却快速碾压着敏感点。  
他被这种姿势折磨的快疯，就是个发情期毫无顾忌的母猫，他大声呻吟着无法思考。脑海中回荡着帝弥托利的喘息和念叨自己名字的低沉，  
他会射在自己的里面，充满他们之间所有的缝隙，  
“老师...哈啊...我爱..我爱你...”

帝弥托利紧紧地抱住他，又吻了吻他的脸颊，右手分开手指的与贝雷特的缠绕，他加速着最后的冲刺。贝雷特只感觉到一阵头晕目眩，他意识到他在射精，那些冲出体外的东西肆无忌惮地弄脏帝弥托利和自己的腹部。同时他感觉到比体温略低的液体横冲直撞进他的身体，一抽一抽的填满他的空缺，然后随着帝弥托利抽出后溢出，流淌到大腿内侧或者大修道院的地砖上。他不敢想象现在的狼藉。他们的精液混合在一起弄得到处都是。而这里却是神圣的千年大修道院引以为傲的大教堂，尽管它落寞的成为了废墟。  
他依旧被帝弥托利抱着，像是要将自己融入他的胸腔，不过这次他的长靴终于站在地上。帝弥托利细碎的金发略带潮湿地紧贴自己的脸颊，他们都出了很多汗，帝弥托利黑色的内衬紧贴在他身上，但这并不要紧，贝雷特环住帝弥托利的背，轻轻地顺了顺，虽然他的喘息还没停止，他的脑子还回荡着帝弥托利说他爱他。他何尝不是。但他无法将一切如愿地说出口，太多的事情在等待着他解决，太多的障碍横跨在他们之间。他感觉到帝弥托利的颤动，以及温润的液体，他在勉强自己不哭出声，却又在颤抖的抽气。贝雷特觉得帝弥托利在宣泄着什么，他可能觉得自己很糟糕，就像是一堆破铜烂铁拼拼凑凑。贝雷特轻柔地说，几乎是在呢喃，  
“怎么了”  
帝弥托利晃了晃头，毛茸茸的脑袋在贝雷特的颈窝蹭来蹭去，只是轻声的抽泣。  
待帝弥托利的哭泣结束，他的小王子依旧拥抱着他，不愿放手。他还是迟迟没听到帝弥托利的抱怨，悔恨或者别的什么东西，直到帝弥托利磨磨蹭蹭地放开他，低着头不让他看他哭的红红的鼻头，而去捡起自己的披风披在自己身上。

“老师....我...我能抱着你去吗？”

帝弥托利仍然没有直视自己而是低着头捡起他的衣物，贝雷特意识到他们需要洗个澡，就像他们以前在训练场辅导完了以后。  
贝雷特裹了裹披风，嗯了一声。然后他被帝弥托利轻松的抱起来，他隐隐约约看到对方的勾起的嘴角，有点像五年前帝弥托利挽留自己喝茶的样子。  
他们走过长椅，走过联通大教堂和大厅的长廊，他们能看到孤独的月亮悬挂在天际却不见云。贝雷特突然意识到已经快到孤月节的月底了。照理来说他们在大树节迎来新年，一切都应该处在祥和和热闹的气氛。而他也正是那个时候来到修道院，在那个黎明时分，即将前往王国处理任务的途中，遭遇向他们求助的帝弥托利。时间已经过去那么久了。

他们穿过大厅，路过训练场，踏上浴场的楼梯。他的房间离浴场不远，而帝弥托利的却在离二楼的楼梯最远的倒数第二间。帝弥托利以前向他抱怨过此事，像他这样天天训练或者待在图书馆到深夜的人，穿着长靴踩在木地板上难免发出声音影响别的同学休息。但确实贵族子弟都得住在二楼和平民学生区分，因为那是校规也为了不引起不必要的麻烦。贝雷特只好表示无能为力，但是他保证如果帝弥托利愿意可以随时到自己房间休息。虽然很窄。帝弥托利笑着谢绝了老师的好意。他们以前从训练场走出就会直接到浴场去，有时贝雷特会假借查房的由头跟着帝弥托利到二楼的宿舍去，他们可能会敲开希尔凡的门，看看希尔凡是不是又不在寝室，出去鬼混，又或者帝弥托利邀请他的老师坐一会喝会茶再回去。每当希尔凡慌张地打开房门装作房间里没有外人的时候，都免不了帝弥托利的一句“老师也在”和一番说教。在这一方面帝弥托利做的比自己这个当老师的都好。

他们进到澡堂里，五年前士官学校澡堂必然灯火通明，保证学习训练到深夜的学生也有热水澡，教团不会吝啬这么点物资。五年后只能在贫乏的物资之中一省再省。帝弥托利摸黑中找到了灯，澡堂之中并无氤氲的雾气，室内温差与室外相差无几。  
他裹紧他给老师披上的披风，去放热水。而两人再次陷入沉默。  
贝雷特试着挑起话题，但他确实不太擅长这方面，就算是邀请学生参加茶会，他大部分时间还是倾听学生的抱怨，喜悦或者困扰。而帝弥托利，他的级长，是最努力且恰到好处的维持着他们谈话中气氛的人。得益于他的真诚和贵族的谈吐技巧，他的场面话听起来并没有那么生硬，而作为他的老师，贝雷特也很容易分辨帝弥托利的真心意图。  
如何在帝弥托利场面话的背后，恰到好处的夸赞自己的学生，成了贝雷特骄傲的技巧之一。但这个技巧在现在无用，贝雷特感到可惜

还是他的级长，他的小王子，犹豫地避开他的视线地开了口。  
“抱歉。老师...”他思量着措辞但似乎什么词汇都无法形容他所搞砸的一切。他太糟糕了。他不祈求他的老师会原谅他，他的老师不应该原谅他。  
“没有必要道歉。”贝雷特走近帝弥托利，注视着他的眼睛，“是我自愿的”  
“但...”帝弥托利想要辩解，像是在主教面前忏悔自己的罪过，他的罪太多了，他甚至一下子都不知道从哪里开口说起。  
“我说过，我会为你做任何事。”  
贝雷特握住他的手，轻轻地把他拉入自己怀里。  
“你不必为难自己，只要你想，我就可以做到。这本是我的天职。无论是死神骑士，休伯特还是艾黛尔贾特。”  
帝弥托利感觉到他的老师满溢杀意的目光，但是他却是带着笑容平淡地谈论那些事情的，是啊，他的老师本是佣兵，只是目标更改为新任女皇的脑袋而已——  
“但我不希望你陷入复仇之中，自我痛苦。我知道这一切都不好受，当你不好受的时候就来找我，好吗？”

热水放好了，脱去披风的贝雷特与帝弥托利进入浴池。帝弥托利没有回应贝雷特的话，只是从后背抱住贝雷特，他看到他的老师浑身上下青青紫紫的痕迹，倒映在水面上，是他们之前交欢的证据。他拂过它们，心里压抑着自责和难过，同时有那么一点点成就感和满足感，他是第一个和他老师做爱的对象。最后落至大腿根，他轻轻在贝雷特的耳畔说，“老师，能张开腿吗？清理的时候，可能会有点痛。”  
他的老师顺从地照做了。曲起的小腿的膝盖部分露出水面，在热水的作用下逐渐染上粉红，帝弥托利的手探入贝雷特禁闭的后穴，只是微微探入一个指节，他就感受到他的老师紧张地颤抖和僵硬的肌肉，可能是撕扯到伤口。  
“老师...”帝弥托利停下动作，在入口处打着圈，在等待着贝雷特绷紧的神经放松，  
“我没事。”贝雷特直言让他继续，但帝弥托利另一只手握住贝雷特的性器上下撸动，  
“？！”贝雷特一颤。  
没一会帝弥托利手中的性器就在他手中挺立，吐露出透明的液体，他听到他的老师压抑的吐息，浑身覆盖着薄汗，右手探入的小穴也变得松软，他不禁心里萌生出想法，  
“老师平时自慰的时候，会想着谁呢。”他不经意间将心里的想法说出口。他的状态不稳定，一直以来紧绷的精神放松让他将平时隐藏着不敢吐露的欲望暴露于贝雷特的眼前。贝雷特看出他眼里的脆弱，回荡着帝弥托利和他做爱时说的我爱你，他同时也明白做爱时两人说的任何话都有可能是渲染气氛的虚情假意，但他有理由相信，帝弥托利的真心。帝弥托利的手指蹭过小穴的媚肉，慢慢向外按压内壁，引入水流，白色的精液混合着红色的血污染水面。  
“....”贝雷特忍耐着帝弥托利带来的快感和精液从体内流走的奇怪感觉，他知道一切不过是为了让他放松，但他得直面帝弥托利的疑问，虽然他确定帝弥托利在听到他想要的答案之后，只会变得更兴奋。  
“你。”贝雷特还是将答案说出了口，他感觉到身后的人整个人一震，呼吸都在此停滞。  
“什么？！...老师你....你再说一遍？！这...不可能...”  
“为什么对自己那么没自信？”贝雷特觉得自己是在往火堆里添柴，但他顾不了那么多了，他揉了揉帝弥托利的毛茸茸的脑袋，“我的自慰对象是你，有什么奇怪的吗。”  
贝雷特感觉到帝弥托利的笑，他开心而激动的蹭过贝雷特的手，紧紧的抱住贝雷特，像是他们在士官学校，他训练后夸奖他时露出那种腼腆而又激动。  
接着他感觉到帝弥托利的欲望，炙热地顶住他的腰间，他们的性事没完没了，贝雷特无奈地笑了，他在说出这话的同时早就做好了觉悟。

他转过头面对帝弥托利被发现时颤抖的眼睛，“我们继续？”  
“但...老师你的伤口...”帝弥托利恢复理智地犹豫，虽然满脑子的期待。  
“不愿意？”贝雷特勾起嘴角，他直起身，双腿跨立在帝弥托利胯部的两侧，“我不想再回到房间里自慰。”  
迎着帝弥托利的视线，扶住帝弥托利的性器对准自己的小穴坐了下去。  
帝弥托利感觉自己的脸红到出血，但顶入老师的身体里确实舒服地让他叹息。

有了之前的性爱和放松的身体，第二次的进入没有贝雷特想象的那么痛苦，他兴奋的身子让他几乎是滑进帝弥托利的，他小心的避开伤口严重的部分，直直地探入身体最深处的部分，他果不其然地找到了自己的敏感点，毫不犹豫地沉下腰肢，让帝弥托利的硕大的性器碾压过去。  
果不其然很舒服。因为之前也是那么舒服。他的喉头呢喃出呻吟，热度逐渐上升的蒸汽熏红他的脸颊，他蜷缩着脚尖，小幅度地摆动腰肢磨蹭着。  
帝弥托利没见过他的老师如此色情的样子，他几乎要痴迷  
他小幅度挺动着配合老师的节奏，但他的心还在犹豫，虽然他的性器因被老师柔软的内壁挤压而逐渐失去理智。  
“老师，不要勉强...”帝弥托利的手拂过老师的脸颊，将垂下的发丝别到耳后，  
“嗯...啊..啊啊...帝弥...”他的老师睁开舒服的眯起的眼睛，氤氲的雾气让平时冷漠翠绿色的眼睛蒙上色气，是待摘取的果实，他环住帝弥托利的脖颈，好看的锁骨上滚下汗珠，他低着头，上下窜动着，激起周遭的水波，“...哈啊...你不是..嗯.....想看我...嗯啊..自慰...”  
帝弥托利感觉自己的呼吸一紧，他的老师总喜欢在不经意间做出让他心跳加速的事情，像是他第一次看到他的老师找到芙莲后安心的微微上扬的嘴角还有失去父亲时失魂落魄地趴在他肩头啜泣。  
“..老师..”帝弥托利环住贝雷特的腰，将他轻松的抱起，站起身，贝雷特下意识双腿加紧帝弥托利的腰，在水中果然还是不方便。“...真是太狡猾了。”  
他们移动到浴池的边缘，帝弥托利让老师靠在浴池的瓷砖，托住臀部，让双腿折叠起来离开水面，这样他低头就能轻松的亲吻到他的老师。差点滑出去的性器再次挺到贝雷特的深处，碾压着嫩肉，贝雷特舒服地摇摆着腰肢，开始享受帝弥托利的抽插。

“嗯啊啊...啊啊...帝弥...帝弥...啊啊啊！”没抽插一会他可爱的老师就尖叫着射精，浓稠的液体沾满他们的小腹，更多的滑到水中，但是没人在意这些事情，新一波的快感犹如潮水一般席卷而来，老师的性器随着几次深入浅出的冲撞而又重新挺立，帝弥托利相信自己还能再让他的老师哭着射精。  
性爱真是奇怪的东西。贝雷特搂着帝弥托利的脖颈不带脑子的想（因为他没力气去多想）。几乎就是射精后的忽然之间的人生哲学的感悟。他私处的裂开的疼痛已经从麻痹转为消失，他几乎意识不到那些，取而代之是接连不断撞击涌来的快乐。明明是两个男人之间的交媾，他还是会分泌他都无法想象的爱液，尖叫着在帝弥托利怀里射精，而帝弥托利也会舒服地低吟在自己体内射精。然后这些化解了他们之前长达近三个月的隔阂磨难和苦痛，贝雷特感觉到帝弥托利对于偏执的复仇的松动，迷茫和犹豫，以爱的名义，他乐于见到那些。但他要制止帝弥托利的自杀式的寻死，但实在是没什么好办法。

“不要...不要离开我...”贝雷特在呻吟间叫喊着，翠绿色的眸子在凌乱的发间露出，紧紧盯着帝弥托利，“帝弥托利...答应我...”  
帝弥托利难言的沉默了。他实在是无法向他最爱的老师保证这一切。如果不去复仇，他的生命失去意义，如果不去复仇，他到底因何而活。必须有人铭记他人的死，他无法原谅随意剥夺他人生命和信仰的人。他低头亲吻老师的唇，试图将一切蒙蔽在亲吻中。  
“唔嗯..”他的老师显然还想说些什么，但都被堵在帝弥托利的吻里。他们的唇舌难解难分的缠绕，呼吸凌乱地混杂在一起。接吻果然还是舒服的事情，如果贝雷特不在意那些疑问的答案的话。贝雷特凝视着闭上眼睛亲吻自己的帝弥托利，他好看的蓝眼睛隐藏在水面之下，长又细密的睫毛投下阴影，他的金发湿漉漉地贴在自己的脸颊，即便帝弥托利的身形比以前高大，但他垂下眼眸的样子和五年前一样。那是他职教不到两个月的花冠节上，他腼腆敲开自己的房门，垂下眼眸拿出礼物和信交给自己，他微笑着说今天是老师的生日，由于仓促间得到这个消息，只好将象征王国的胸针送给自己，今后有机会一定会送更好的礼物。贝雷特决定放弃那些疑问。

帝弥托利的吻从鼻尖落到颈窝，抽插力度越来越大，他们精准而又快速地碾压着贝雷特的软肉，一次又一次挺入到贝雷特的深处，如果贝雷特拥有子宫或者生殖腔，贝雷特确信帝弥托利会毫不犹豫地撞开他们，将自己的精液毫不留情地挤入。贝雷特舒服地勾起脚尖，几乎无法承受仰头呻吟。贝雷特上下磨蹭着腰肢，，淫靡的后穴湿漉漉地紧咬着帝弥托利的性器，在抽出时向外翻起媚肉，又在插入时带起水色，前端的性器已经湿漉漉的不成样子，他几乎到临界点了，

帝弥托利俯下身子，用牙齿拉扯贝雷特的乳尖，果不其然听到他的老师哭喊着呻吟，似乎承受不住他给出的一点点刺激。  
“哈嗯....帝弥...帝弥托利...我要....”帝弥托利对上他可爱的老师的眸子，浴场内氤氲的雾气夹杂着还没落下的泪珠，让他的老师看上去脆弱而又诱人。他从未想过他的老师有朝一日也会被评价为脆弱。他满脸通红，浅绿色的发丝紧紧贴着脸颊，嘴唇泛着水色一张一合地流出呻吟，浑身都像在大海中浸泡，到处都湿漉漉的，  
“不要..盯着我....”他的老师难得皱眉试图用手挡住脸颊，  
这时候才意识到自己的行为是多大胆，多令人害羞的老师真的...  
“.....老师..，”帝弥托利握住贝雷特的手腕，将它移开，缠住手指，“我可以...在里面..射精吗？...”帝弥托利故意将射精两字说得低沉而又轻柔，像是一片羽毛骚动贝雷特的心  
他看见他的老师的眼神从颤抖到疑问，“哈啊....哈啊...嗯...之前不..就...”  
帝弥托利满意这个答案，虽然这意味着他们之前的清理工作根本毫无意义。

他们十指紧握，贝雷特感觉到帝弥托利抽插的速度和幅度加大，而冲击的力度不减，几乎快要贯穿自己，接连不断地快感冲击他的要塞，狠狠地碾碎他所有的理智，只剩下甜腻而破碎的呻吟，  
“哈嗯...啊啊...帝弥...帝弥...嗯啊...太快..我.....”  
“嗯..老师...我们一起舒服...”  
贝雷特没坚持多久就再次射精了，他趴在帝弥托利的身上，闭上眼睛自怨自艾地想，几乎不可能有人能从帝弥托利的性事中忍耐下来。他以为他的忍耐性已经足够好的了。而帝弥托利会像面对他的敌人一样，迅速，精准地打击他们的薄弱的部分，而他的怪力会让这些造成的缺口更大。

帝弥托利还在努力，他粗重的喘息和顶撞还是让贝雷特舒服到脚尖酥麻，但这样下去他们没完没了，他如果他再这样放任（虽然第一次和二次都是他自己发起的），很快又会被帝弥托利拖入激烈的性爱中，在他精疲力竭地耗尽所有的体力，再也没力气射精前都不会停止。这不是贝雷特想看到的局面，他明天还有很多公务需要处理，新编的罗德利古的支援需要纳入到王国军中，物资的调动需要配合他们长线的征途——他们要攻下密尔丁大桥然后突破平原直捣帝都的皇都安巴尔而且他还得头疼地与商人间讨价还价以整备他们的武器和马匹。要做的事情还有很多，当然如果他今天能成功驯服帝弥托利让他回归正常，这一切都会得到解决。但很显然还需要时间。帝弥托利需要时间想清楚他未来的路，但这些贝雷特只能看着，帮助他，却无法替他抉择。

贝雷特决定负起身为老师的责任，不能在继续乱搞师生关系了，虽然他承认这玩意确实很解压也很舒服。总有人得看清楚他们需要的做的事情。他环住帝弥托利的脖颈，撇开湿漉漉的金发到耳后，这和他五年前的精练的发型有点相似，他会不由自主想起五年前帝弥托利朝自己灿烂的打招呼。贝雷特感觉自己的呼吸急促，他注视着他混沌的蓝眼睛，里面倒映着自己的脸，但他还是说了。  
“帝弥托利，射给我好吗。”他看着帝弥托利剧烈颤抖的眼神和瞬间通红的脸到耳根的脸，他心里发笑，这点和五年前一模一样。他敢肯定帝弥托利快到临界点了，只需要再一点点刺激，  
“哈啊..嗯..老师....”帝弥托利咬着下唇，他根本无法拒绝他的老师提出的任何要求。

贝雷特将唇凑近帝弥托利的，轻轻地吮吸描摹他好看的唇线。他一直以来都很喜欢，他张口对自己称呼老师时的微笑。他暗暗在底下用力，柔软而湿润的内壁挤压着帝弥托利的性器，催促着他吐出精液浇灌他再次燃烧起来的欲火。他感觉到帝弥托利停滞的呼吸，深入浅出的磨蹭，然后一抽一抽的液体横冲直撞进他的体内，到处填满他空缺的地方。他感觉到满足，物理和心里上都有。  
帝弥托利在他肩头喘息，贝雷特顺势抚摸他的金发，顺了顺他的背，上面凹凸不平布满了大大小小的愈合好的伤口。  
“抱歉，老师”帝弥托利顺势抽出性器，没来得及闭合的小穴滴滴答答流出他的精液，贝雷特下意识合拢双腿，但是被帝弥托利制止了，他勾起手指轻松的撑开穴口，水流带走了他们，“本来应该清理好的，但是我又弄脏了...”  
“不必在意。”贝雷特努力不去想帝弥托利如何看待自己淫乱和手指触碰伤口的疼痛，虽然遵从欲望没什么不对。

困意在放下心时席卷而来，他太累了。持续的如山般堆积的军务和帝弥托利的性爱消耗了他所有的体力。  
“等会我要回房间...”贝雷特思考着措辞，脑子在困意的作用下变得迟钝，他希望他的级长不会拒绝自己的邀请，“帝弥托利...也过来吧，不过...”  
“......”  
帝弥托利抱住倒下的贝雷特，迟迟没等来他的后文。  
“老师？”平稳的呼吸落在他的脖颈，他忽然想起五年前的某次茶会似乎也发生过同样的事情。他本以为是和自己的聊天实在太过无趣，所以老师兴致淡淡，但实际上在他思考话题的时候，他的老师就笔直地倒在餐桌前。他还记得自己是如何慌乱地把自己的老师抱上床，又焦急地坐在床沿边等待老师苏醒过来。

“老师又在勉强...”帝弥托利叹气着调整老师在他怀里的位置，虽然一切让老师勉强自己的罪魁祸首是自己。

但是老师活着...真是太好了。他一直都想那么说。

他花费了很长的时间完成了应该完成的一切。黎明还没到来，孤月高挂天际。亡语在耳边短暂地消失，他只听到老师平稳的呼吸。他没理由的感觉到轻松。

他等待黎明。  
芙朵拉的黎明会将大修道院染白，笼罩在他老师宁静的睡脸上。

“老师，希望你做个好梦。”

他如此向女神祷告着。


End file.
